projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
IT'S LARNK! ¦ Zelda: Legend of Link 1
Jared plays Zelda: The Legend of Link - a modded fan game that is influenced by many Zelda games in the franchise. Synopsis Jared explains that there was an issue with a recording, and there is no sound. Jared put some music back in so it isn't silent. It happens for the first seven episodes! This is The Legend of Link - a mod that changed the original Zelda game so much that it is a new Zelda game. Jared reads the introduction text. Jared likes the graphics. Jared is using a reproduction cart. Jared will try to not use the map, but will probably use the instruction manual. Jared makes a mistake with the file select screen, and names himself Larnk. Because it is Zelda Month, Jared wears a Link hat from Twilight Princess. The graphics look like Link's Awakening. Larnk starts with the sword, boomerang and $50! Jared begins to wander around. All Jared knows about this game is that there is a light and dark world mechanic. Jared comes across an arrow. Jared enters a dungeon and hears remixed Link to the Past music. Wizrobes appear, and Jared runs past them. Jared finds a key. After exploring the forest a bit more, he finds a second key. The graphics glitch a little bit when the chest is opened. Jared gets to play money making game, and loses three times in a row! Jared finds a shop. Jared sings along to the Ocarina of Time music as the items are expensive. Jared finds a chest with 50 rupees - which he wants to waste on money making game! Jared enters a cave. Jared tries to blow up a wall, but it doesn't work. Jared makes a gain from the money making game. Jared finds another cave with wizrobes. An empty room is attempted to be opened with bombs, but nothing happens. The entrance looks too fancy to be nothing. Jared buys the map and the blue lantern. Jared is impressed by the map. It will slowly reveal itself as Jared explores. Jared finds some spooky woods, and wonders if it is the Lost Woods. He comes across the graveyard. The clock and ghost mechanics still work like Zelda 1. Jared expects that someone is already writing up a guide in the comments. Jared begs them not to. Jared finds what looks like a dungeon - but doesn't have any bombs to open it! He finds a bomb and heads back. The door opens, and to Jared's disappointment, it is an expensive shop. Goron music plays, but the shop keeper isn't even a Goron. Jared has no idea how long this game is, and isn't sure if he will play all the way through. Jared finds shops everywhere. Jared ends up back where he started. Jared pays for help. Jared finds a beach from Link's Awakening. Jared finds a bombable wall - and a 30 dollar secret to everybody! Everyone in town is a shopkeeper! Jared is told that there are boots in this game. Category:Zelda: Legend of Link Category:Videos